ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Goosebumps (TV series spinoff) episodes
List of episodes Season 1 #Welcome to Dead House - Amanda and Josh Benson move into a new house in Dark Falls, where the residents are all zombies who have died while living in the same house and are preparing to make the Benson family one of them, as they need blood to survive. Amanda and Josh realize their weakness is sunlight and shine it at them and their spirits rest. #Stay Out of the Basement - Margaret and Casey Brewer, the daughter and son of ex-botanist Dr. Brewer, try to solve the mystery of their father's strange behavior after finding plans for a half-human, half-plant hybrid in the basement. #Monster Blood - While visiting his Aunt Kathryn, Evan Ross and his new friend, Andy, find a can of novelty slime called "Monster Blood," which consumes everything in its path, turns Evan's dog into a giant, and is the key component to an evil plot involving Aunt Kathryn's pet cat, Sarabeth. #Say Cheese and Die! - One summer day, Greg Banks and his best friends, Shari, Michael and Doug (nicknamed Bird), decide to investigate the Coffman House, an abandoned house said to be haunted by a mad scientist, "Spidey". Greg goes and steals a camera, but when terrible things start happening to the people in the pictures, Greg suspects that there is something very wrong with it. #The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb - Gabe Hassad is spending Christmas vacation in Egypt with his parents. He is invited to explore a tomb by his Uncle Ben, an excursion on which he gets lost, and encounters some of its ancient residents. #Let's Get Invisible! - Max and his brother Lefty find a mirror in the attic that can turn its users invisible, but the more Max, Lefty, and their friends use it, the harder it becomes to return. #Night of the Living Dummy - Lindy Powell finds a ventriloquist dummy in the trash and keeps it, prompting her bratty twin sister to get one as well. However, when destructive pranks begin happening, the siblings begin to wonder if their dummies have anything to do with it. Featured Monster/Villain(s): Mr. Wood the dummy. #The Girl Who Cried Monster - Lucy Dark likes tormenting her younger brother into thinking that monsters are real – until she learns that her library teacher is one. #Welcome to Camp Nightmare - Billy Harlan's stay at Camp Nightmoon turns to horror when word of a monster lurking in the woods crops up, followed by a series of events leaving campers injured and missing. #The Ghost Next Door - Hannah Fairchild is startled to wake up from a horrific nightmare of her house burning, to find that the empty house next door has suddenly been sold, as if overnight, and the son of the family somehow has the ability to survive a series of near-fatal accidents. The more she investigates, Hannah discovers to her shock that Danny Anderson might be a ghost. A mysterious shadow follows her throughout the story. #The Haunted Mask - Sick of being the butt of everyone's practical jokes and appalled that her mother made her a lame duck costume for Halloween, Carly Beth Caldwell decides to buy a mask from a strange costume shop, but the more Carly Beth wears the mask she bought, the more her personality gets warped and the harder it is for the mask to come off her face. #Be Careful What You Wish For... - Klutzy 12-year-old Samantha "Fly Away" Byrd (as dubbed by the bully, Judith) is given three wishes by an elderly witch named Clarissa, which give Samantha what she wants at the price of everyone else around her. #Piano Lessons Can Be Murder - Jerry Hawkins and his parents have just moved into a new house where Jerry finds an old piano in the attic. Jerry's parents decide to put the piano to good use by making Jerry take lessons, but Jerry discovers a disturbing truth about the piano -- and the insane piano teacher who just loves Jerry's hands. #The Werewolf of Fever Swamp - #You Can't Scare Me! - #One Day at HorrorLand - #Why I'm Afraid of Bees - #Monster Blood II - #Deep Trouble - #The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight - #Go Eat Worms! - #Ghost Beach - #Return of the Mummy - #Phantom of the Auditorium - #Attack of the Mutant - #My Hairiest Adventure - #A Night in Terror Tower - #The Cuckoo Clock of Doom - #Monster Blood III - #It Came from Beneath the Sink! - Season 2 #Night of the Living Dummy II - #The Barking Ghost - #The Horror at Camp Jellyjam - #Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes - #A Shocker on Shock Street - #The Haunted Mask II - #The Headless Ghost - #The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena - #How I Got My Shrunken Head - #Night of the Living Dummy III - #Bad Hare Day - #Egg Monsters from Mars - #The Beast from the East - #Say Cheese and Die – Again! - #Ghost Camp - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Lists Category:Episode list